Fairy Tail? More like Icy Tales
by Sapphire BlueMelody2002
Summary: Join Jellal Fernandes, Gray Fullbuster and Ultear Milkovichi in their adventure as a siblings! What kind of adventure will their through? Will they find all of their missing family members? Read them as they through the Phantom arc, Lullaby arc and many more! Read to find out!


**Does you guys know I'm just joking!? Hehehe! I'm just joking about that. And Kasumi! What the hell are reviewing your story!? The Tower of Heaven never happen because Ultear went back to Gray, Lyon and Ur when she saw them. Without Ultear brainwash Jellal, the kids from the tower escape safely and join Fairy Tail!**

 **Kasumi Yukimura: :P**

 **Scam! Shoo! Shoo!**

 **Kasumi Yukimura: That's mean! Whatever. I'm out of here.**

 **Good.**

 **Kasumi Yukimura: -_-**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and it's characters nor does the plot. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and the plot belongs to Kasumi Yukimura. (Although I make it mine after she said I can take it) I only own my OCs!**

 **Before I forget, this inspired by Tsuna11644, That Vixen of Dragon Slayer: Series 2! And this is in episode 176!**

 _In Jellal's dream,_

 _"J-J-Je", Erza stutter as her eyes is wide as the moon as her lover get strike by death magic that been sent towards her. "JELLLLALLLLL! NOOO!", she yell as Jellal stumble back and land on the ground with loud thump. Erza run towards his lifeless body as she cry. "Please don't leave me! Please! I beg at you! PLEASE!", as Jellal's right hand went and cup her right cheek, "I love you Erza but I'm sorry for all the things I have done to you and many other.", he said to her as he lift his body and kiss her at the lips which she response immediately._

 _Jellal broke the kiss and smile at her for the last time, "It was the colour of your hair. I love you Er-", he was unable to finish the sentence because he already on the ground, dead. "Je-jellal? Hey! Wake up! Please don't go! Please!", Erza continue to shook his body and start to find a pulse to know that he still alive. Alas, she can't find one. "JELLLLALLLLL!", she scream in agony."_

Jellal wake up with a scream and pant as sweat dropping from his forehead as Ultear, Lyon, Ur and Gray rush in his room with brooms. "What's going on!? An intruder!?", Lyon yell as he roam Jellal's room, making the broom as a sword while Gray went to Jellal and sit next to him as Jellal automatically hug him as he pant.

Gray automatically pat his head as Jellal hug him while the Ice family went to him, "Is something wrong Jellal?", his sisterly figure, Ultear ask him while Jellal pull away from Gray, "Ni-ni-night-ma-mare. Ju-just nightmare.", he answer her as the whole family sigh in relief. "What time is it? I promise Natsu and Happy to follow them to Hargeon Town.", Jellal ask them while Gray just fold his arms to his chest.

"That flame-brain better take care of you and to your answer is 7."

"Ah! I see Gray-Nii-san. Thanks and don't worry! I'll be fine!", Jellal said as he wear his clothes and hug Gray when he finish. Before running out of his room, he say good bye to his family. "Bye mother-Ur! Bye Ultear! Bye Lyon! Bye Gray-nii-san! See you guys later!", "Bye Jellal! Take care!", his family yell as he run out of his room and then to the guild, panting a bit before wait for Natsu and Happy.

"Hey Jellal!", the guild members greet him, "Hey guys! Is flame-br- I mean Natsu and Happy here yet?", he ask them after greet them. "Not yet! Oh speaking of the devil! There he is!", a mage said to him as Natsu put his arm on Jellal's shoulders, "Waiting us for long Jel?", Natsu ask him as the boy shook his head as a no. "Let's go!", "Aye!", as the three walk away from the guild as the whole guild say their goodbye to them as the three wave their hands at the guild.

 **Time skip! (Do I really need to tell what these three do? Well, Jellal and Natsu are arguing about nonsense when Jay suddenly appear behind them scare the shit out of them as the two boys beat Jay for that while Happy just flying around them sweat drop at the scene. Jay then follow the two [three if you include Happy] go to Hargeon Town.)**

Jellal went to buy tickets for the three of them and then return to give Natsu and Jay their tickets, then board the train where Jellal try not throw up while Natsu and Jay already throw up outside the window. Happy just shook his head at the three dragon slayer before go to Jellal and Jay asking where their exceeds are, "Aisu is with Honō… *Jay throw up here* They will catch up with… *again* later!", Jay along Natsu throw up again as Jellal just go to sleep before he suffer like Jay and Natsu. Jellal was waken up by Happy who told him that they have board Hargeon Town. "I never take the train again.", Jellal gurgle to himself when he got outside as the conductor ask Natsu and Jay if they are okay which Happy answer that the two always like this when take the train.

Happy go out just to see Jellal regain his strength from the motion sickness just now. "Hey Happy! So where's Natsu and Jay…", Jellal begin to ask Happy but pause as the train bell rings and Happy turn to see the train they board is departing, "HELLLPPP USSS!", the two poor dragon slayers cry out at them as the other two just stare at the train depart as the two dragon slayers stuck inside the train.

"It departed.", Happy and Jellal said in unison as the train with the other two dragon slayers in it as Jellal's and Jay's exceed fly and land next to them, nod in agreement. The four just stand there before sigh and Jellal turn to Honō and Happy, "I think you two should go get you dragon slayers.", Jellal tell them before Honō and Happy fly to get their respectively owners.

 **Meanwhile in Hargeon Town,**

Lucy and Melody went inside a magic shop as the owner said that the magic shop is the only one magic shop in Hargeon Town. **(Do I really have to do it? Just imagine the whole thing until that Lucy using her sex appeal. Melody just stand there as she watch her friend.)** Melody just sigh before grabbing Lucy and the key, pay for it before dragging Lucy out of the magic shop. "Come on Lu!", Melody said as she drag Lucy before letting her go, "It that true that the famous Salamander is here!? On town?", a girl ask her friend who reply yes as more girls running towards the port as Melody and Lucy just stand there, "The Salamander!? The user that use magic that can't be bought!?", Lucy squeal as Melody just shrug her shoulders, "Apparently.", she said to her friend as she get drag by Lucy to go and see if that Salamander is real.

 **Meanwhile,**

The three dragon slayers apparently head butting each other while arguing as their exceeds just sweat drop at their respectively dragon slayers. "It's the Salamander! *squeal here* Let's go and see him!", a girl squeal which snap the three and stare at the girl as she run to a crowd of girls as all of them stare at each other, "SALAMANDER!?", the six yell before running similar direction.

Melody and Lucy are standing up on a balcony before Melody get drag again by overly excited Lucy who have love in her eyes while Melody narrow her eyes at the "Salamader". "Hello young ladies I'm the Salamander!", the Salamander said to her girls while Lucy jumping to him with eyes in her eyes while thought to herself, 'Is he? The one?', before squealing that Salamander see her before couple of voice shouting Igneel.

"Igneel! Igneel!", as the boys shout broke into the crowd of girls before stare at the Salamander with blank face, "Who the hell are you?", the boys ask in unison as the love in Lucy's eyes break before narrowing her eyes and stand near Melody as the Salamander go into shock, "If I say Salamander, would that ring a bell?", the Salamander said to the boys as Jay and Natsu about to leave with their exceeds before Jellal grab the two, narrowing his eyes at the Salamander.

The crowd of girls stare glaring at the boys as mist begin to appear around them, "What's going on!?", "Ahhh!", and etc was response before Jellal launch at Salamander or should I say Bora, "Salamander my ass! You no Natsu Dragneel aka Salamander!", Jellal said as fire begin to around Jay and Natsu.

*sigh* *sigh* You guys know what happen next right? Well Hargeon Town is destroy by Jellal, Jay and Natsu before they grab Melody and Lucy tell them to join Fairy Tail which the two girls agree and run together with them.

 **And end of chapter one! :)**

 **Do you guys enjoy it? Don't get all hate at me because of Jellal's magic. He still have Heavenly Body Magic. Hehe! Do you enjoy my OCs; Jay, Melody, Honō and Aisu? :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Criticisms and reviews are allow but flames are not because Jay and Natsu will eat them for me! Will you boys?**

 **JN and ND: Yep!**

 **Please RnR! And FnF!**

 _Sapphire BlueMelody2002 out!_


End file.
